Misty Memories
by f U n N i E b O n E s 2K
Summary: HY+RP! AU. Heero comes back after eighteen years of his absence, bringing with him a renowned reputation as a successful businessman. When he reunites with Relena, he obviously still retains his love for her, and she with him.


A/N: Got the inspiration from the movie: "The Magnificent Ambersons"

*FB2k runs up to the Bandai (or whoever it is who owns GW) Corporation Headquarters and blows up the building*

*Makes sure everyone is dead*

FB2k: Mwhahahah! Now I and I alone own Gundam Wing! Mwhahaaha! *More evil laughs*

"Today Gundam Wing, Tomorrow the World! Mwhahaahahaaa!"

Riiiiigghht. I don't own Gundam Wing (As if you don't know by now) and the movie "The Magnificent Ambersons".

A/N:

Got the inspiration from the movie: "The Magnificent Ambersons". 

Warning: Characters are *VERY* OOC (I swear Heero probably smiles and laughs more than the usual Duo in this story and I made it so that you actually feel some sympathy for the guy!) and the time frame is set in the late 19th century when the Industrial age was booming in America. 

**Important: Bold **words denote Heero's thoughts.

Once again *gets down on knees* I beg you to review!!! Arigatou minna-san! 

Okies on to my ever so craptastic fic!

Misty Memories

Laughter filled the Peacecraft mansion as it was swarmed with the well-dressed aristocrats. It was another extravagant party thrown by the Peacecrafts, the most affluent family in the wealthy society. 

In the large lobby of the front hall, the orchestra was playing a harmonious minuet. Flocks and flocks of people danced cheerfully along the tune. The party was held in Philip's honor since he just came home from college.

Relena Peacecraft Bernard and her son, Philip Bernard stood along the reception line to greet their guests. She greeted them confidently but dishonestly: "I remember you fondly, very much indeed." 

"Heero! It's so nice of you to come!" Relena Peacecraft Bernard exclaimed happily and sincerely for the first time as she offered him her hand, beaming slightly at him. She was dressed in a beautiful blue ball gown, which enhanced the color of her eyes.

He took her hand and kissed it and looked back at the young man who was glaring at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Philip, I don't believe that the two of you have met. Heero, this is my son, Philip. Philip, this is a very good friend of mine, Heero Yuy." She smiled as the two shook hands.

She turned her attention back to Heero. "It's been quite a while." She said to him.

Philip seemed to have disappeared from their sight even if he was just there, staring at them. Retaining an old flame that never seemed to die was all that mattered to the two.

"Yes, it has been. You haven't changed a bit."

They looked at each other, their gazes locked as if they were in a trance of some sort.

"Where's your husband?" 

"Oh, Charles? He's in the study. You know how he isn't the sort who likes huge parties such as this."

Heero smiled in contentment.

"Would you like to dance Relena?"

**I remember the first time I asked her to dance. That was so long ago, so much time has passed, and yet I remember the whole thing itself as if it was etched in my heart. **

**Yes, eighteen years have passed since then. But her face did not show any signs of aging at all.**

**It was one of these parties her rich family held for no apparent reason. Yes, they were that rich. They still are. The Peacecrafts seemed to have every position in society. They owned every kind of business. Name it, and they surely had it.**

**We were about twenty-two that time. I was a young horseless carriage inventor, who then was struggling to make some money. I was invited because her sister-in-law, Lucrezia and I were distant cousins.**

**I could still remember what she wore that night. It was a delicate red ball gown, which was lined with sequins and lace. She had her hair up in the most orderly fashion and her smile was as bright and as pleasing as the smile she reserved for me tonight. Even the shine of the rubies on her neck that matched her red ball gown was nothing compared to the lustrous shine her eyes beheld.**

**I could have sworn that she was the prettiest girl in that party. So many young men who were far more rich and deserving of her attention asked her to dance, but she simply refused because she wanted to dance with me.**

**Our gazes were locked only to each other, and no one else. It was definitely a magic moment.**

**Long after the guests have gone, the last bottle of champagne was drank and even though our feet have grown tired, we still danced. We moved around in a dark room that only casted a shadow of our lone figures and danced to a simple sad song played by a lone violinist.**

**She told me she was tired, and I decided it was time for me to go.**

**We walked arm in arm down to the main hall to fetch my coat and my hat. Boy, that was the longest walk I ever had to take. I was glad her house was that big, that way our moments together would be much, much longer. **

**But then, we were at the front door, and it was time to say goodnight.**

**And then it happened far too quickly.**

**She leaned in to place a small peck on my cheek, but then I turned and her lips landed on mine.**

**When we broke apart, even though it was dark, I could see her cheeks color into a crimson shade. I could tell because I felt a blush on my cheeks too. She smiled and looked down, and bid me goodbye and she kissed me again. **

**I took her to go riding with me in my horseless carriage the next day. We went everywhere, and she spent the whole day with me. It was such a beautiful day. But neither of us really cared because we were too busy trying to steal glimpses of each other.**

"Heero? Heero?" 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

"Nothing, you looked as if you were in deep thought." Relena replied, lowering her voice a little at the end of the sentence.

"So what have you been up to lately? Are you still in the automobile business?" Relena asked cheerfully as they waltzed, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, the automobile business is quite prosperous. You should come visit the factory some time."

The music ended and they stopped dancing to clap for the orchestra.

Heero offered Relena his arm as they took a walk along the big house.

"Would you like to talk to the new Congressman? He's in the lounge."

"Why yes of course, Relena. I've always known that your family liked to have someone in the Congress."

**Months and months passed by since the day I asked her to dance and my visits became more frequent and regular, and her family has grown fond of me and knew me like a book.**

**Little did I know that she was also being courted by an emotionless coldfish named Charles Bernard. **

**I was rather naive then, and I never thought that she would end up choosing him over me.**

**That was before that incident.**

**Yes, that incident that quickly led to her marriage to that bastard Charles Bernard. **

**I will regret that mistake till the day I die. **

**It all started with Duo's preposterous idea to serenade her under her window with the local band. **

**At first, I felt really edgy about it, and I don't even want to talk about how Duo talked me into doing it. He told me right after he serenaded Hilde, she quickly consented to marry him. Well, they did marry, they've been married for nineteen years now.**

**The important thing is, he talked me into doing it, and I did do it.**

**Duo and his ways. Duo always has his ways.**

**Right before we went to her house, Duo made a pitstop at the local bar and challenged me "to be a man" and take a couple of shots of whiskey before marching down to serenade her.**

**Well, it went from one to twenty-one.**

**The next thing I knew, I was already there, singing like a drunken fool.**

**I started to act all clumsy and awkward, singing out of tune.**

**I couldn't even see straight. **

**And then, I tripped over a damn bass viol.**

**After that, I fell to the ground flat on my face.**

**I just wanted to disintegrate into the ground and disappear forever.**

**I was the laughing stalk of the town.**

**Not to mention a social disgrace.**

**I lifted my heavy head off of the cement surface and looked up at her window and saw her face. **

**I thought that she was just going to laugh and giggle at me but she would still love me. **

**I was wrong.**

**Her face showed emotions of anger, frustration and humiliation. She slammed the window shut and flung the lace curtains with annoyance.**

"Relena, I remember the last drink Heero ever had." Millardo called out as Heero and Relena reached the fireplace in the lounge of their mansion. Millardo offered Heero his hand and they shook hands like old friends. 

"Heero! It's so wonderful to see you! It has been so long, so long indeed!" Lucrezia, Millardo's wife exclaimed merrily as she hugged Heero. He hugged her back knowing it's good to see the woman who he loved like his very own elder sister.

"How long has it been? I can't even count the years anymore." Millardo chuckled as he asked.

Heero wanted to say: "Eighteen goddamned years, I've been counting every minute of it." but instead he simply stated: "Eighteen years."

"I see that you've prospered, Heero Yuy. I heard that your horseless carriage business is flourishing quite well." Millardo stated.

"It's not only me who is quite prosperous, Congressman." 

The large mahogany doors of the lounge opened, causing the outside noise of laughter and music from the party to merge in the massive room.

"Mother? Mother? There you are! I've been looking almost everywhere for you!" A young male's voice emerged from the background, looking for his mother.

It was Philip.

"Where was the dance you promised me?" 

"Oh I'm sorry Heero, I remember promising to dance with Philip tonight. Surely, you wouldn't mind staying here and you can talk to Millardo, catch up to what you have missed." She smiled as she removed her arm from his grasp. She joined Philip who was waiting for her at the entrance of the lounge.

"Millardo, I haven't seen Anna tonight. Is she ill?" Heero asked, wondering.

"My mother? She died five years ago of pneumonia." Millardo replied, almost choking the words out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. She was a very kind woman. I'm sure you will never forget to cherish her memory." 

"When I was a little boy, she always wanted me to engage in politics. She never lived to see that I've fulfilled that dream for her."

"Heero, did you ever marry?" Lucrezia asked curiously.

"No."

"The important thing is that Charles got her and kept her." Millardo pointed out, smirking as he indicated that she was married but still was available.

Heero only nooded in silence.

**I could remember the next day I came to visit her house, all well dressed up and tucked under my arm was a nicely wrapped present. I wanted to make up for the foolish humiliation I caused the past night. **

**I skipped along the front steps and proceeded to the front door. **

**I knocked nervously on the door, hoping that she would still have me in spite of the fact that I degraded her honor that past night. Instead of standing like a hopeless fool there, I flashed one of my signature style smiles to cover up my delirium.**

**A well trained butler opened a door with a strange look on his face. **

**"Good Morning sir." The butler said with an English accent.**

**"Ah...Yes, I would like to see Miss Peacecraft?" I clumsily said it in a question form.**

**"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Peacecraft is not here at the moment."**

**"Oh. Tell her Mr. Yuy came over to express his most humble apology for last night's accident and could you give her this wrapped present too?" **

**"Yes sir."**

**"Thank You."**

**"Good day to you sir." The butler replied as he bowed to me with courtesy.**

**"Yes, to you too."**

**I smiled sadly to the butler only to have the doors closed at my face gently. All hope I knew seemed to have disappeared from the fall.**

"May I cut in?" A familiar voice asked.

Philip glared at the man who owned the voice.

"Well, you see I'm dancing with my mother and --"

"Of course Heero, you may cut in, I'm certain Philip won't mind." Relena cut in, smiling at her son. She waved a hand to Philip as he left.

"I can remember the day you left town a year after my marriage to Charles..." Relena said as they started dancing in with the crowd again and paused when she realized what a touchy subject it was. She decided to talk about something else.

"Tell me, did you ever marry?" Relena resumed.

"No. There was never anyone else except you." Heero stated coldly.

"My, my why do we have to be so blunt, Mr. Yuy? The tone of her voice sounded a little hurt.

Heero opened his mouth to reply, but the music ended and whatever he wanted to say was left forgotten. It seems as if the music always ends on queue when the conversation starts to get interesting.

"Would you like something to drink Relena?" Heero asked leading her to the refreshment table.

"No, thank you."

"Very well then, would you like to dance again?" 

"Millardo was right wasn't he?" She stopped and turned to face him, putting her hands together and sounding overjoyed.

"Don't answer my question with a question, and besides I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about." 

"Remember when you serenaded me, or at least attempted to?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes..."

"And you were drunk..."

"And tripped over a bass viol..." He finished for her.

"And...and...fell flat on your face!" She couldn't take it anymore, she cracked a giggle and for the first time since eighteen years, Heero Yuy was glad to see that he managed to get her to laugh again -- at his expense.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mother, who was that queer looking duck you were talking to and dancing with all night?" Philip asked later that night after the party. Heero had just left a minute ago and was the last guest to depart the party. 

"Oh him? Didn't I tell you earlier that he was a very good friend of mine?" They were walking up on the stairs, on the way to their bedrooms.

"Oh, I see." Philip replied, not quite believing her. They reached their destination in silence and in deep thought. Relena stopped to open the door.

She opened her bedroom door quietly and found her husband Charles in the room.

"Hello dear." She said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Did you have a good time at the party?" He said, coughing violently.

"Oh yes, I had a wonderful time, but Charles, I think you should see a doctor about your coughing, what if it's not as harmless as you think?" She asked, concern written all over her face even though the man she really cared for just walked out the door.

"It's nothing dear, I assure you." Relena turned back to Philip who was standing on their doorway. She kissed his cheek and bid him good night.

"Good night dear, I'll see you in the morning."

Philip turned to the hallway to look for his grandfather.

"Grandfather? Grandfather?" Philip yelled out right before his grandfather closed the door of his bedroom.

"Yes?" Major Peacecraft asked irritably, yawning.

"Do you know that queer looking duck, that Yuy fella?"

"Oh yes, him and Relena go way back, way back. If there's anything else, I would like to retire now..." Major Peacecraft replied, yawing again.

"Wait, what do you mean by way back?" Philip asked curiously.

"I think we should discuss this tomorrow morning."

"No, this can't wait grandfather. Tell me." 

"Alright then, I'll tell you...eighteen years ago, Heero Yuy and your mother well...fell in love." 

"If she loved him as much as he did her, then why did she marry my father?"

"Go to sleep, Philip. If you really want answers, don't bother me, bother your uncle Millardo. Good night son." Before Philip could reply and pester his grandfather to the point of confession, Major Jack Peacecraft shut the door in his face.

Seeing that there was no one else to question since everybody else left to sleep, Philip walked to his own bedroom in defeat. Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow he would get the real reason why his mother and that queer- looking Yuy man fell in love but never married and why he came back after all these years.

Okies that was Chapter I...I intended for it to be just one chapter, but I'm afraid, it might be a little too long and it takes too much time to write it all at the same time...

Questions? Comments? Rants? Death threats? 

[Craziereggie392@aol.com][1]

Please review! Please?

   [1]: mailto:Craziereggie392@aol.com



End file.
